Aomomo: Five Days a Week
by Confused Panda Bear
Summary: [M-Rated] ...and other one-shots and drabbles centred around the Aomine x Momoi pairing.
1. Five Days a Week

**Aomomo: Five Days a Week  
By Confused Panda Bear**

* * *

**One.**

**"Five Days a Week"**

* * *

**_Monday_**

* * *

Aomine Daiki is not a man of sentiment – rather, a man of routine.

It is in his routine to buy Horikita Mai-chan's new picture book every last Thursday of the month; to catch up on sleep on the school rooftop during his lunch break and – he supposes – to walk home with Satsuki every day after school.

They had been doing so for as long as he could remember: so it is not a violation of sentiment – but rather one of routine – when Satsuki distractedly mentions that she is unavailable to do the latter whilst packing away her things at the end of their class.

"Wha–?!" he slams his hands down onto his desk, causing a scene.

He didn't know why she looked so surprised by his over reaction.

"Don't you know how to get home by yourself, Aomine-kun?" she asks – a genuine question, telling by the flicker of concern in her fuchsia gaze.

He drops the matter because he is almost insulted.

"Of course I know how to get home!" he snaps, and doesn't even bother asking what the hell she's up to because of her cheek.

Instead, he grumbles a half-hearted 'see ya' when she hurriedly departs, languidly packing away his things and wondering which food places he can visit on the way home without his childhood friend dictating the quickest and most efficient route.

Soon enough, whatever Satsuki is up to without him was quickly forgotten from his simple, teenage mind.

Because knowing her, Satsuki was probably taking part in some geeky after school activity that he probably wouldn't be interested in, anyways.

* * *

**_Tuesday_**

* * *

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?!"

"Aomine-kun! Don't be so rude!"

He didn't know why Satsuki was defending him, especially since he'd greeted Kagami Taiga in a much ruder fashion before.

"I'm just meeting Momoi-san like she asked," Kagami defends, and Satsuki quickly intervenes with an explanation that he can't quite get his head around:

"Aomine-kun, I told you during lunch–"

"–I was probably asleep–"

"–that I was meeting up with Kagami-kun after school again–"

"–_again_–?!"

"–and I can't walk home with you today, okay?"

But instead of restoring order like she had hoped, a staring match ensues between the boys with Aomine as the clear winner – mainly because Kagami had no idea why Aomine was so angry in the first place and – quite frankly – neither did he.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Aomine narrows his eyes at Kagami, and ignores her when she shakes her head.

"No, it's okay I'll be fine on my ow–"

"–Well, if you insist–"

"–Eh?! Go home, Aomine-kun!"

* * *

**_Wednesday_**

* * *

His rooftop nap is interrupted when the sun suddenly disappears under a shadow cast over him in the shape of Momoi Satsuki.

He cranks one eyelid open – making a point of the minimal attention he is willing to give her after what had happened yesterday afternoon.

"I made you lunch," she says – as if that is supposed to be a good thing. "Terayaki chicken, your favorite…"

He begrudgingly accepts it from her all the same because he knows that her effort is something of an apology.

They sit in comfortable silence whilst he digs in and he's almost on the verge of forgiving her, until she announces out of the blue:

"…I can't walk home with you again today."

The chop sticks snap in half in his hand.

"Let me guess, you're meeting up with Kagami?" he grumbles – too pissed off to notice that the lunch she made today tasted slightly better than it usually did.

* * *

**_Thursday_**

* * *

Upon arriving at the Touou academy gates, Kagami is greeted by Aomine Daiki and an aura surrounding him more terrifying than he had ever seen on the basketball court.

"Look, asshole–" he shoves the Seirin ace the chest. "–I don't know what the _hell_ you think you're doing, but Satsuki is a good girl, and you need to get it into your thick skull that whatever you're planning on doing with her–"

"–W–What the hell are you talking about?! It's not like that at all!"

Kagami frantically inisits over his irrational accusations, scratching at the back of his head in embarrassment of his explanation:

"Didn't she tell you? I've been giving her cooking lessons after school–"

"–Oh, is that what American kids are calling it these days–?!"

"–because she asked me to teach her so you'll stop throwing away the lunches she makes you!"

Caught completely off guard, Aomine arched a brow with an unintelligent 'eh?'

Kagami couldn't help but roll his eyes at the dramatics.

"I'm telling the truth," he droned impatiently. "Jeez you two are so dense, both of you need to open your god damn eyes and realize that…"

"…Kagami-kun! I'm sorry I'm late…!"

Their short-lived brawl is interrupted by the pink-haired girl making her way towards them, causing Aomine to jump and hide behind a bush because he's more scared of his childhood friend than he'd like to admit.

"…I was just buying some more ingredients!" she beams, apparently oblivious to the six foot tall teenager hiding behind a two foot tall tree.

"Alright, just try not to burn my kitchen down this time, okay?" Kagami jokes, raising his voice loud enough so that Aomine can hear every word.

* * *

**_Friday_**

* * *

Satsuki was standing by the gate, glancing between her cell phone the crowd of people filing out of campus.

There is a look on her face that tells the world that she has been expecting someone who is unlikely to show up.

"Still no sign of lover boy?" Aomine teases her without taste, and her scowl deepens when she registers the slightest smirk playing on his lips.

"I told you, it's not like that between us!" she huffs, checking her watch a final time before admitting defeat. "It doesn't matter anyways, I don't think he's gonna show up …"

Daiki bites back his annoyance from the disappointment in her tone and takes the opportunity to ask:

"So, d'you wanna walk home together today?"

And the smile that she offers him makes him happier than it should of, even more so when he realizes that they hadn't had a moment like this alone all week.

Though he sees her every day, and spends almost every waking hour in her company, it was times like this that he took for granted – the times when he had her all to himself.

"Hey Satsuki," he says, eyes fixed on the path ahead of him.

"Yes, Dai-chan?"

"Have I ever told you that I'm a pretty good cook?"

* * *

**Authors Note: **So I fell in love with this ship again and dug up my old fics. Even though I am sure the Aomomo ship has long been sailed, I wanted my stories to be somewhere easier to find than my messy tumblr blog :) enjoy!


	2. No Strings Attached

**Aomomo: Five Days a Week**

**By Confused Panda Bear**

* * *

**Two.**

**"No Strings Attached"**

* * *

She lay beneath him, glittering sapphire eyes intent and locked to every pouting curve that boasted from underneath her skimpy school uniform; lingering at the inciting length of her thighs, her tapering waist and the way her impressive bust strained at the buttons of her blouse.

He tangled a hand into her tumbled hair, gaze resting on her pouted lips.

It never failed to amaze him how Satsuki, someone who he'd known his whole life, could all of a sudden be completely unrecognisable.

She had always been a 'girl' to him, but more recently, a girl that he desired – a new and exciting mystery for him to unravel…

…and she was _texting_.

Daiki snatched the phone out of her hands before she could press 'send.'

"Hey!" the girl protested. "I wasn't finished–"

"–You're being rude," he justified plainly, tossing the device on the bedside table with a pointed clatter.

Satsuki pouted, wondering how on earth she was getting lessons on social etiquette from Aomine Daiki.

"It was _important_!"

The device vibrated on the table, and the grossly decorated caller ID: "~*~Tetsu-kun~*3" flashed on the screen.

Without even thinking about it, Daiki frowned, in a way that he could only put down to annoyance or even jealousy, but shook it off before he could even consider why.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it was," he simpered darkly, sealing his mouth on hers in retribution.

It was the most effective way to shut her up.

"Mmf…Dai-chan…"

Her confiscated phone was soon forgotten when he deepened the kiss that drove her head further into the pillow with it's force.

Satsuki released a shuddered sigh into his mouth; restless hands tugging his school shirt impatiently out of his trousers.

With a devilish smile, Daiki rucked up her clothes for better access, lacking the patience to wait to remove them completely.

He kissed, licked and nipped at her skin with immeasurable finesse, mouth lingering in places that became erogenous just through his touch, and laughing when she squirmed underneath him.

Satsuki glared up at him weakly – "d–don't laugh at me, Dai-chan!" – though her voice was hoarse with need.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, but he wasn't really that 'sorry,' because his hands went straight to work in casting off the rest of their clothes, dumping them in an untidy heap at the bottom of his bed.

Naked; his lean, hardened muscle towered over her soft, petite frame, pushing her legs apart to align their aching bodies.

She strained against him, her spine arcing; "D–Daiki, please…"

He grinned with self-satisfaction.

"What's his name, Satsuki?"

"W–what?"

"_His_ name," he muttered evenly, and Satsuki had no idea what he was talking about.

She couldn't bring herself to answer or even _think_ – the feel and heat of him so close snubbing out every brainwave that she could summon.

He moved the tip of him against her with impatience, and her eyes rolled back into their sockets.

"Oh god, I–I don…don't know!"

"Come on, Satsuki, if you love him so much you must at least remember his name," he tormented.

He pulled his body away from hers to only a fraction, and she writhed in complaint of his departure.

Frantic hands went to seize at his shoulders, dragging him close.

"D–_Dai_-_chan_!" came her breathless plea, and the corners of his mouth curved demurely upwards.

"Close enough," he smirked, raising her hips to meet his hardened length.

Pressing back her thighs, he filled her completely – in one, hard thrust.

She cried out with both surprise and carnality; one hand had knotting through the hair on the back of his head, and the other inflicting scratch marks down the golden expanse of his muscular back.

He moved slowly at first – gentle, sensual, and very unlike him – she thought. His efforts honed in on every positive reaction he earned from her; hips rolling, fingers flitting between her thighs and his tongue skimming over her dampened skin until her toes were curling.

_More, _she heard herself plead, _take me harder_, and felt him alter his position over her; his pace less measured and increasingly more turbulent.

She braced her hands on the headboard behind her, raising her hips to meet his deepening trusts and screaming incoherently every time he buried himself inside of her.

He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, his entire body tense, like a coil ready to snap, before shuddering over hers with his own, powerful release.

He rocked slowly in and out of her, and with a final, earthy moan of her name, he collapsed; her arms welcoming his heaving weight on top of hers.

"That was…you are…"

Unfocused, magenta eyes creased with a smile at Daiki's apparent deficit in retrieving the appropriate adjectives.

"Yeah," she breathed, "it really was…"

Their friendship had always been special – though this part of it was a fairly recent addition.

But what better person was there to stumble through adolescent intimacy, than with your life-long best friend?

They were careful – they established rules and put up their boundaries.

Basketball first.

Their friendship above all things.

And falling in love was completely out of the question.

Besides – Satsuki thought with a little sadness – the infamous Aomine Daiki is too stubborn for love.

He would never let himself be so weak, and fall for her, of all people.

"Satsuki…?" he spoke into their euphoric silence.

"Hmm?"

"You…you can stay here tonight," he added quickly: "if you want."

She didn't utter a response, yet she didn't move to leave him either.

He smiled to himself, and let his possessive arms close around her as they both drifted into an exhausted slumber.

_No falling in love, huh…?_

Daiki thought, just before his eyes slid shut.

_Maybe it's a little too late for that._


	3. Cold Feet

**Aomomo: Five Days a Week**

**By Confused Panda Bear**

* * *

**Three.**

**"Cold Feet"**

* * *

Daiki dribbled the ball at the pace of his electrified heartbeat.

He looped it through his legs so fast; the gravel of the outdoor basketball court flew up onto his smart suit trousers and scuffed his at new dinner shoes.

He didn't know why he was so worked up – or why his blood was pumped with so much adrenaline that it threw his body back into high-school.

It was that nostalgic, excitable feeling that came before a big game or tournament, pumping through his veins and setting his nerve endings on red alert.

Feeling confident, he went to take a shot from the free-throw line.

But just as the ball was about to leave his hand – he faltered – as something caught his eye and caught him completely off-guard.

He missed, rather embarrassingly.

He hadn't even come close, as the ball fell far too short of the net and bounced on the ground almost a meter away from the basket.

"That was terrible, Dai-chan!" Satsuki scolded from behind the court fence.

He '_tsk'd_' at her, because it was her fault.

She had stunned him to a state of failed functionality – but he wouldn't let her know that because he'd never hear the end of it.

He went to retrieve his ball, and his bride lifted the hem of her skirt to join him on the court – gown, heels, tiara and all.

"Isn't it bad luck if the groom sees the bride in her dress before the ceremony?" he said, giving her a quick (but appreciative) once over. "Midorima will have a fit…"

Satsuki laughed and watched him take another shot to redeem himself, his second attempt falling through the net seamlessly.

Though impressed, Satsuki noticed with some annoyance that his expensive suit jacket was creased with his arm movements, and his shirt had become untucked from his pants.

"Ki-chan told me you were freaking out a bit," she explained. "I wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

Her future husband grunted, feeling betrayed.

"You're always worrying about me, Satsuki…"

They were getting married now, yet the dynamic between them had not changed.

Daiki had decided that he wanted to marry her after almost seven years of dating – because he figured it was about time he started taking care of her too.

"Well, I'm not the one on the basketball court fifteen minutes before his own wedding…"

Magenta hues narrowed accusingly, and his own rolled to the heavens.

"…You're not getting cold feet or anything, are you?"

"No, it's nothing like that," he dismissed. "I've been like this since this morning. I'm all excited for some reason – I can't keep still."

"How comes?" Satsuki blinked, and he shrugged his broad shoulders with his usual casualness.

He prepared himself to take another shot.

It went in, and Daiki flashed her brazen smile.

"I just can't wait to marry you, I guess."


	4. Our Rainy Days

**Aomomo: Five Days a Week**

**By Confused Panda Bear**

* * *

**Four.**

**"Our Rainy Days"**

* * *

Two words:

"Oi, Satsuki…"

Enough to make her stomach drop through the floor, for her heart to stop beating in her chest.

Maybe she's known Aomine Daiki for _too_ long now – that is – if it were actually possible to know someone for 'too long.'

But for Momoi Satsuki, there was no better way to describe it.

Thirteen years by his side and the girl could easily pick his face from a crowd with her eyes closed. She could gauge his next movements on the court before he had contemplated them himself, and even distinguish what kind of mood he was in the slightest of intonations in his voice.

She didn't have to turn around to see what kind of expression he had on his face just then: eyes dark and framed with furrowed brows, his expressive mouth compressed into a thin line the way it would when he was pissed off beyond all reasoning.

She looked him wordlessly, fingers clenching tight around the books in her hands, in unconscious anticipation for what was about to come.

"I know what you did."

He didn't need to elaborate; Satsuki knew in an instant that he had found out what she had done, despite her efforts to keep her interventions under wraps.

Nausea stirred inside her, followed by a tide of mor tification.

She had tried so hard to make sure he would never have found out, solely because she knew this was exactly how he'd react.

"Aomine-kun, I–"

"–What do you think you're playing at?!" he demanded ferociously. "Meddling with everything I do?!"

Unlike to rest of the world, Satsuki stubbornly refused to be intimidated by Aomine Daiki.

If there was one thing she was good at, it was dealing with her best friend when he was at his worst, and that was when he let his temper get the better of him.

He was a whole foot taller than her and so much stronger than her that he could easily break her in two if he saw fit – but she didn't even flinch or bat an eyelid at his sudden outburst.

Instead, she tilted her chin up unapologetically, further fueling his rage.

"You know what you'll be facing when you meet Akashi-kun in the finals," she answered him with a stern voice. "You'll just play recklessly again. If anything were to happen to you–"

White, gritted teeth flashed against bronzed skin.

"–I told you not to worry about that! I'm not even injured!" he slung back with sav age derision.

"–But your knee–"

"–That's my concern and not yours! Since when did you become my guardian?!"

Satsuki was temporarily shorn of reaction by every bitten-out syllable that sincerely expressed just how furious he was with her.

She hugged her books closer to her chest.

Did he not understand why she did it?

How could he have possibly considered himself wronged, when all she ever had were his best interests at heart?

"But–"

"–I don't want to see you again!" he cut in ruthlessly. "You or your _ugly_ face!"

* * *

With new found enthusiasm, Satsuki waved goodbye to the blue-haired boy from across the road.

"Tetsu-kun!" she called just before he had turned to leave. "Let's play basketball again soon – with everyone!"

Her insides melted when he graced her with the smallest smile and said: "sure," before he carried on his way.

She watched after him for a few more seconds, her hands clutched to her chest.

With a wistful sigh, Satsuki practically danced down the steps of the subway station, all of a sudden, carefree and somewhat contented after she had seen and spoken to Kuroko.

She was almost back to her normal herself thanks to him, which was a miracle, following her depression after her earlier argument with Daiki, which had resulted her throwing her books at his face and storming off into the rain.

Testu-kun always had a way for making her feel better – and, though she hadn't completely believed him when he assured her that Aomine-kun would never hate her – she had felt comforted all the same.

It wasn't as if this was their first argument, far from it.

With Aomine's recent idle behavior coupled with her relentless nagging, the two of them were constantly at ends with each other as of late.

Though today was a little different: it was the first time that they fought and had left things between them unresolved. And somehow it was worse, provoking a bitter, incomplete feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She spent her journey home wondering how things between were going to be like from now on; wondering if or how they would move past this, or if he actually hated her so much now that he wouldn't give a damn about 'them' anymore.

Three subway stops and a short five-minute walk and Satsuki was home, greeted with a dark, empty house, which told her that her parents were working the night shift again tonight.

It was only when she was slipping off her shoes with a stifled yawn, when she realized how much the drama of the day had drained her. Contending with a bag of chips and a diet coke for dinner, she trudged up the stairs to prepare for an early nights sleep.

Kicking her bedroom door open lazily with the back of her foot, she let the light from the landing stream in and illuminate her room – as well as the figure waiting for her on her bed.

Her – thankfully unopened – soft drink can, dropped to the floor with a thud and rolled by her feet.

She staggered backwards.

"A–Aomine-kun!"

The boy dealt her an unwelcoming stare, as if _she_ were the one intruding, his strong, his dark features, clenched with blatant animosity.

"What's with that face?" his icy voice thrummed. "Your boyfriend not give you a kiss goodbye?"

Satsuki schooled her surprised expression into a scowl, too irritated with her own flustered reaction to properly consider his words.

"I've been here for hours," he answered her unspoken question. "What took you so long to get home?"

She licked her lips.

"I went to see–"

"–I _know_ who you went to see," he spoke over her rudely. He angled his head away from her, a dark shadow casting over his face. "I followed you after you ran off."

The silence that followed his resentment pulsed like a live wire between them.

She watched as the boy ran a frustrated hand down his face before he spoke again, his deep voice shaking per ceptibly with the emotions he was forcing himself to control.

"I don't appreciate you running off and crying to other guys with your problems about me, Satsuki."

"Well _maybe,_ I wanted to talk to someone who wasn't gonna shout like a buffoon and insult my _face_," she slung back at him with helpless venom. "Tetsu-kun always cheers me up. He's sweet, and kind and–"

"–yeah, yeah everything I'm not, I get it."

His boorish interruption momentarily subdued her. Her fists balled at her sides.

"What is _with _you today?!" she screeched, and the boy on her bed visibly flinched at her sheer volume.

"Keep your voice down, Satsuki, I'm trying not to lose my temper…"

"I don't want you or your temper anywhere near me!" she flung her bedroom door wide open. "Get out of my room, and go home already!"

Daiki stood up abruptly and in one, devastating second, Satsuki is gripped with fear that he was actually going to go – unwillingly forcing her into the realization that she wasn't as angry with him as she had let herself believe.

Her heartbeat had shifted up into the region of her throat when he made a move towards the door she had pointed him towards.

She watched him hesitate however, looking towards the exit before training his cold gaze on her, and she should have guessed that her childhood friend was too stubborn to go without getting what he came for:

An apology_._

It was written all over him, in every poised line of his predacious stance.

Aomine Daiki had felt betrayed by the one person he trusted the most in entire world, and he'd be damned to have left without getting what he wanted – or at least, leave her feeling as broken as he did.

"I'm still pissed off with you, you know," he spoke as if to prompt her.

Doggedly, she scoffed and sent him a glare from under her long eyelashes.

"So, you broke into my house just to tell me that?"

"Who says I broke in?" he quirked an eyebrow. "Your mom let me in before she went to work – or are you forgetting that we've known each other for over thirteen years now?" he pointed out, his statement alluding to several different meanings.

In their long-term friendship, it wasn't seen as abnormal for Daiki to be welcomed into the Momoi household, for him to make himself at home in her bedroom.

They had known each other for so long that they never kept secrets from each other – never deceived one another like she had done – and when they argued, they never stayed angry at with other for longer than it was necessary.

And he wasn't going to let today be any sort of exception.

Satsuki stubbornly turned her back on him.

"Look, I…I can't deal with this right now–" she spoke, unable to hide the slight wavering in her voice when she heard him take an unwelcome step towards her.

"–Satsuki."

He was behind her in seconds, pulling her against the hard, muscular angles of his body, his arm winding around her shoulders that were rigid with rejection.

"Hey, look at me."

She tried and failed to shrug off his grip and he cursed under his breath.

Growing impatient of her typical Satuski-ish behaviour, Daiki effortlessly lifted the small girl clear off the carpet and turned her around to face him.

She struggled against his grasp: "w–what do you think you're doing?!"

Once her feet were planted firmly onto the ground, her lashes lifted slowly with a heated glare, her breath heavy with incredulity.

She hated it when he used his obviously superior height and strength against her.

There was witty insult or immature name prepared at the tip of her tongue, but the words were taken right out of her mouth when she registered the way her childhood friend was looking at her at that moment.

Sapphire orbs scanned her maddened face, starting at her eyes before resting unashamedly on her pouted lips, all the while a large hand was curved at her hip and the other, pressed firmly on the small of her back to keep her in place.

For the first time in her life, Satsuki had no idea what he was thinking; yet he was staring into her as if he could easily recite all of her thoughts.

"You seriously believed me when I said you had an ugly face?" his voice was laced with some kind of absurdity.

Satsuki pouted so cutely that the corners of his lips tugged despite his efforts.

"Well, you sounded like you meant it…"

He pondered for a short moment before smirking down at her.

"Maybe at the time I did. Crying doesn't suit you," he offered, matter-of-factly. "You look _really_ ugly when you cry."

With a strangled scream of annoyance that once again, irritated his eardrums, Satsuki pulled against his restraints and successfully tore away from his grasp.

But before she could take just one step away from him, Daiki grabbed her wrist and pulled at her with such a force that she stumbled in her stride and fell into his arms.

And then he kissed her.

It was the kind of kiss that knocked her backwards and crushed her lips – the kind driven by pent up anger, frustration and jealousy that needed some form outlet, in which he figured that Satsuki should take responsibility for.

She fought against him weakly and he gathered her close, welding her to his taut body until her back was arching against him.

"Do you ever shut up?" he spoke against her lips, before taking the bottom one between his teeth and biting down on it – hard.

He had given her a split second to react, half expecting her to kick him in the shin, slap him around the head and call him some stupid name, but instead she tilted her head up towards him and let his tongue slip into her mouth, leaving him shuddering at her acceptance.

Their kisses aren't like anything they had expected them to be.

They don't feel butterflies in their stomachs or see fireworks behind their eyelids, but instead he feels the painful raking of her nails through his hair and her eyes prick at his bruising hold on her hips in assertion of his dominance.

A fleeting thought crossed their minds simultaneously:

_What the hell are we doing?_

And neither of them could fathom exactly how the situation had come about, but both were in agreement that it was sure of a hell lot better than screaming their heads off at each other.

Before she had even registered it, she was being lowered onto her bed. Daiki loomed over her on his hands and knees, so much larger and stronger than her that she hadn't a hope in the world of trying to evade him.

For a moment, she panicked.

"Aomine–"

"–Whatever happened to Dai-chan?"

He buried his mouth hotly in the hollow of her collarbone.

"But…Aomine–"

"–Dai-_ki_," he emphasized, before cutting her off with a harsh, intruding kiss – pulling away only when he knew she would be too breathless to protest. "God, you're a stubborn woman…"

There was once a time when he had been the prime recipient of her cute nicknames and the entirety of her attention. He often thought of them as better days.

It pissed him off that she would continue call the other guys by nicknames like 'Ki-chan' and 'Testu-kun,' yet _he_ had been relegated to 'Aomine-kun' because she had claimed 'people would talk.'

Though, what he felt today a new kind of anger – different to the minor annoyance he previously knew. He had suffered through bouts of possessiveness over her before, but nothing quite like this.

Daiki wanted her begging, moaning, _screaming_ his name, because that's whom she belonged to and no one else.

He was testing the waters, seeing how far he could go without getting another book to the face.

His hand had bunched up the hem of her skirt and the other toyed with the exposed skin of her stomach from where her shirt had ridden up. Every time he touched her sent a bolt of electricity between her legs.

The way she bit her lip arched her back off the bed encouraged him to be a little bolder, hands kneading the soft mounds of her impressive chest.

Her own, soft hands began to reach up under his t-shirt, her touch agonisingly soft as she trailed her fingernails down his abdomen. He lost his composure for a split second and she took advantage of his slight stagger to trail her lips across his jaw, smiling when she earnt an almost savage groan from him.

He pulled away from her so suddenly that as gasp escapes from her at the unexpected loss of his warmth. It wasn't completely unwelcome, however, as she then watched him tear his shirt over his head and throw it aside as if it were worthless.

He came down on her so hard that she was winded by his weight, pressing her mattress and ripping at her own shirt until it tears.

For a short-lived moment, she scowls at him, wondering why for once in his life, could he not have been so _forceful_? But she quickly lost interest in her ruined clothes when he groaned appreciatively at the sight of her unbound breasts and lowered his hot mouth onto them without a moment's hesitation.

She thrashed around underneath him, head grinding against the mattress as he slides a knee between her legs for leverage. She rocked against him in an unconscious movement that drives him crazy.

"Aomine-kun, oh my _god_…" she begged and he would have been delighted if it weren't for the whole 'Aomine' part.

Her bra is discarded as unceremoniously as her shirt and the feel of his hard, muscled chest against hers is exhilarating.

Their kisses mimic their restless hands: hers caressing his shoulders and down the entire length of his muscular arms, his mapping out the flawless curves of her body like they were made of him.

His fingers pushed up her skirt and dipped below her waistband of her underwear, slipping under them and sliding over her, and she is left unable think of anything else but how they need to be inside of her.

"Satsuki," Daiki muttered raggedly, "Say my name."

She made a noise from low in her throat that could have been the beginning of his name, but it was overtaken by a gasp as his thumb pressed and circled that sensitive spot which sent her over the edge.

"Oi, _Satsuki_," he urged, sounding annoyed (but he must know he is the one causing her temporary speech impediment, surely?!).

His frustrations made him more forceful than he intended, rapidly reducing her to his compliance, intending to drag each syllable of his name out of her with each calculated movement of his nimble fingers.

She wrapped her arms around her neck and drew him close, mouths meeting with compulsive hunger, teeth knocking and tongues wrestling.

"Dai…ki…oh my god, Daiki…" she was soon rasping against his ear and he can barely contain his excitement.

"Come for me, Satsuki," he bit into her neck and she loses the ability to think.

"_Daiki_…I…I–!"

It's too much, it's too _much_ – and she can't take it.

Her hips buck and her fingernails raked down the satin-smooth skin of his back as he holds her in place despite her protests, and the delicious cry of his name travels through the air as she convulsed around him.

She fell limp in his arms and for that single moment, everything is right between them.

She's gasping for air yet he kisses her a final time, letting their noses graze lovingly as he pulled away, before he lowered himself down onto the space next to her.

He pulls her back against his chest and it reminds them of when they were children, when they used to nap together in the late afternoon, except this time there is no sleeping involved and what they were doing is far, far less innocent.

Satsuki is grinning to herself contentedly, letting her eyes flutter close as she tried to relax against him, but there's something hard between them and between his legs and it doesn't take a genius to figure out exactly what it was.

She moved her backside against it boldly, experimentally, and he let a groan of frustration escape from his throat.

"Aren't you going to do anything about that?" and she almost sounds playful.

"No. Not when we're like this," he answered her with distinct finality and she rolls over to face him, wanting to see the expression he used when he spoke with such rare sincerity.

Satsuki never had him pegged as sentimental but understood what he was insinuating, and after contemplating it herself, she wholly agreed.

No, their first time shouldn't be like this – not when they're loitering within the narrow boundaries of vehemently hating each other and being so in love their insides physically ache.

Instead, they could be close in a different way, she contends, curving her body against his and pressing her face into his chest.

His arms engulf her with ease, and she sighs deeply as she breathes him in.

"_Baka_, Dai-chan," she spoke, her voice muffled, and he exhales with amusement, his breath blowing at her bangs.

He pressed his lips against her forehead and tightened his arms around her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."


	5. Misunderstandings

**Aomomo: Five Days a Week**

**By Confused Panda Bear**

* * *

**Five.**

**"Misunderstandings"**

* * *

"Satsu–!"

The door was slammed into his face before he could even get through the three syllables of her name.

Daiki released a long, heated breath of impatience.

And people thought he was the stubborn one.

Little did they know that Satsuki – his childhood friend, now live-in girlfriend – was as stubborn has they could come; because once the pink-haired girl got an idea in her head, convincing her otherwise close to impossible.

As teenagers, she had bound into his room at 7am on a weekend shouting:_ "Dai-chan, I want to go to the beach – right now!"_

_"I've decided to attend Tōō with you, Dai-chan!"_ she had claimed with determination.

And more recently, to his misfortune, Satsuki had somehow gotten the idea that:

_"Riko told me that Kagami told her that Midorima told him that Kise saw you in town with some other girl, I can't believe you! I hate you, Dai-chan! You cheating son of a–!"_

"–Get out, Daiki!"

Random objects were immediately pelted at him the moment he forced himself an entry, bouncing off of his skull and into the hallway behind him.

A paperback novel.

A remote control.

A basketball.

(Admittedly, he was a little embarrassed about the last one).

The atmosphere was dangerously charged with her hysteria.

Satsuki dealt him a tear-rimmed glare as he doggedly advanced towards her all the same. He could see that she was frantically trying to put something between them, resorting to refuge behind the couch.

"Don't you dare come near me!" she shrieked, and Daiki was sure the neighbours were probably considering calling the cops, if they haven't already done so.

He rubbed a hand over his face and tried to remain collected; "I have no idea what you are talking about, Satsuki."

She edged around the couch away from him; "d–don't lie–"

"–I'm not lying," he grated at her with driven impatience. "Why–" he volunteered stiffly, "–why would I want anyone else when I have you?!"

He had bit out his words almost as a threat, as all things romantic and sentimental were beyond Aomine Daiki, but he fought against his revulsion knowing that his relationship was at stake.

Completely at a loss, Satsuki simply stared at him and let the color flood to her cheeks.

Imposing on her speechless stupor, Daiki closed the gap between them in one short stride.

He scooped her up against him so that her feet parted company with the ground, crushing her determinedly compressed mouth beneath his.

Taken by surprise, Satsuki fought against him fiercely; frantic hands tearing at his chest, which only made him gather her closer, sealing her to every abrasively male angle of his taut body.

Her back arched without her volition, tiny whimpers escaping her throat in spite of her attempt to hold them back.

She swayed, an feeling of insouciance enclosing over her as she admitted to her defeat, never knowing that a kiss could make her _feel_ so much.

Daiki pulled away and gave her a rueful smile that yanked at her heartstrings.

"Are you done?"

With shuddered breath, Satsuki nodded silently, her nose brushing against his.

"Good," he said, and kissed her again with just as much fervor – this time, backing her up against the bedroom door.


	6. Sweet Like Chocolate

**Aomomo: Five Days a Week**

**By Confused Panda Bear**

* * *

**Six.**

**"Sweet Like Chocolate"**

* * *

He hadn't known why he did it.

But the thing was taunting him; packaged in shiny red wrapping paper, dotted with hearts and finished off with a silver ribbon, carefully tied and boasting higher preeminence to all the other, shoddily wrapped chocolates at the bottom of a bag.

Without even contemplating what he was doing, Daiki snatched up the present and dispensed of it in his trouser pocket.

He kidded himself that he was doing the poor guy a favour – that he was saving him from an almost certain death per Satsuki's horrendous cooking.

It was not – by any means – because he was unreasonably jealous of the mystery recipient.

Satsuki finally came down from her room and slipped on her shoes, and with one cursory glance at her bag of goodies, knew that something was amiss before she had even figured out why.

"We're gonna be late," Daiki urged, as she began emptying the contents of the bag onto the floor.

"But there's one missing," she bit her lip nervously. "I made Valentines Day chocolates for everyone on the team, but one of them is gone!"

Daiki watched, sweltering in his own guilt, as she counted her chocolates thoroughly and arrived to an inaccurate number.

"If we don't leave now, we're gonna miss the next train," he reminded her, and admitting defeat, the pink haired girl sighed and followed him out of the house.

She was unusually quiet on the way to school that day, staring down at the bag in her hands with a mixture of confusion and frustration stamped across her pretty face.

"Quit sulking already, Satsuki," Daiki coaxed, finding her silence somewhat unnerving. "It's only _one_ chocolate."

"But that one was important…" she answered him in a small voice.

It was a struggle to keep the annoyance out of his tone. "Why?"

Satsuki huffed and pouted innocently:

"Because it was the one I was going to give to Dai-chan," she said.


	7. Name

**Aomomo: Five Days a Week**

**By Confused Panda Bear**

* * *

**Seven.**

**"Name"**

* * *

Her name had been linked with his for as long as she could remember.

Even her earliest memory was overhearing her parents laughing over a bottle of red; joking about how "great" it would be if "Satsuki and Daiki ended up together."

It was a warm summers evening, and she recalled her innocent, four-year-old mind thinking it was an odd thing to say because she was sure that she and Dai-chan would always be 'together.'

Of course, things became clearer to her when they both started growing up.

"Daiki and Satsuki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the other kids in the playground would tease, and would continue to throughout their school years.

Of course, such accusations became more refined, they still held the same premise:

"Hey Aomine, are you dating Momoi-san or what?"

The latter were only true come their second year at Tōō.

So, it really should've come as no surprise to Satsuki, when she arrives on campus on Monday morning and is collared that the moment everyone realises she is alone.

"…Momoi-san, are you doing okay?"

"…Did something happen with you and Aomine-kun…?"

"…Because I saw him holding hands with that busty girl from the volleyball team and…"

It's been three weeks, you _jerk._

Neither of them did anything wrong, neither of them lied or cheated.

It was more a string of sarcastic spats and petty disagreements that eventually lead to a single, spiteful sentence she knew she would regret even before she had said it.

And it was the first time she had ever seen Aomine Daiki completely at a loss for words.

"Do you really mean that, Satsuki?"

He took her stubbornness for a yes.

But it was okay, she told herself.

She'll live.

She didn't need him – at least, not in the way he needed her.

And she did a good job of avoiding the questions in the meanwhile; ducking into empty bathroom stalls whenever she needed a moment to herself, and at lunch, retreated to the rooftop where he usually napped – telling herself she wants to eat alone and _not because_ old habits die hard.

It's just her luck that she only finds herself alone for less than five minutes.

Her voice is not as steady as she needs it to be; "w…what are you doing here?"

Daiki hoists himself from the ladder and straightens up, hands fisted in his trouser pockets and his stare carving a hole into her head.

"I could ask you the same thing," he dismissed, in a tone that cracked like a whiplash.

Satsuki flinched, despite herself.

"You're right," she was the one intruding, after all. "I should go."

He lets her gather up her things, but his fingers splay beneath the curve of her hips just as she steps past him to leave.

"Satsuki, wait."

Almost involuntarily, she sways into his touch and he does not seem to realize that he's holding her steady.

"I broke up with my girlfriend…" he says, and her head veers away from his words.

Why in the _world_ is he telling her this?

Are things between them not awkward enough already?

"…And I wanted to ask my best friend for some advice."

She pulls away from him – what a _jerk! –_ but he tugs at her forearm and forces her to look into insistent dark eyes that levelled onto hers.

"How," his voice cracks. "How do I tell her that I want her back?"


End file.
